


all hail the king

by TolkienGirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 10-sentence fic, Angst, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, but Peter misses Narnia too, he may not let it show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown.





	

**Joint**

All the way to the countryside, Peter can feel his mother’s hand on his shoulder, can see her eyes fixed on him and Susan, hear her voice low and urgent— _“You two have to be the grownups, now._ ”

**Leisure**

After the war, his siblings shift into overdrive—Susan to America, Edmund to university, and Peter is left, studying with the professor, visiting home, wondering what he’s supposed to do with his life…because he hadn’t had to wonder, in Narnia.

**Luck**

The evacuée orders could have sent them anywhere else, but they didn’t.

**Passport**

His passport is in his hand, and he’s glad to think of traveling with Father to America, but the thought of leaving Lucy and Edmund to their dreadful relations is almost more than he can bear—it’s the first time he’s left them.

**Illegal**

It’s the little things in England—a fine for parking on the curb, or the like—that grate, because he knows it’s quite meaningless here, but _he was a king._

**Liar**

Edmund was a traitor redeemed, and when he came back from Narnia, he was still the Just—but Peter does not think that he has any magnificence left in him.

**Oxygen**

The sun is glittering on the cruel curves of Miraz’s helmet, the silence is deafening and deadly (Peter tells himself to breathe).

**Homework**

Swordfighting is a tricky business, and every muscle strains and aches with the endless back-and-forth sweeps of his practice blade.

**Impulsive**

He is not as sensible as Susan, as studied as Edmund—no, he and Lucy share a certain verve, a certain light, and he fights hard to keep it alive in both of them when the days of dreams are past.

**Death**

It happens too quickly to hurt.


End file.
